


Tactical Ops

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Community: burnkink, Deepthroating, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect their cover at a gay bathhouse Sam and Michael have to do more than stay in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Ops

**Author's Note:**

> burnkink prompt: Sam/Michael: While on a job, they both have to pretend to be a gay couple. Fi thinks it's hilarious but the person they're conning wants proof. So, they give them proof. Bonus if Michael uses that pet name he gave Sam in Season 1 "Pumpkin"

Michael and Fiona were outside, hanging around Michael’s Charger.

“Why can’t I join you on this job, Michael?”

“It’s at a bathhouse, Fi. Gay bathhouses look down at women entering the premises.”

“But there was that time we snuck into that gay club.”

“Score is one of the more women-friendly gay bars in South Beach. That’s why no one said anything. Try getting into Twist. Unless you’re a friend of a friend of a friend in the gay community on Miami Beach, it’s virtually impossible to get in if you’re a woman.”

“I still want to come.”

“No way, Fi. Sam and I have to go to this bathhouse alone.”

Fiona laughed. “No one’s going to believe you two are gay, Michael. Sam’s a notorious ladies’ man while you usually bottle up your emotions. If I flirted with a girl in Twist, it would be more believable than you two as a gay couple.”

“The guy we’re meeting doesn’t have to _believe_ we are a couple. We have to only _appear_ as if we are a couple.”

Fiona scoffed. “Good luck with that,” she said as she climbed the stairs up to the loft.

***

Sam extended his hand to Boris, the man who ran the bathhouse. All three of them were in a private locker room wearing nothing but towels. “Chuck Finley. This is my partner Alex,” he said, pointing to Michael.

“Hmmmm.” Boris had a Russian accent. “You must be the stud in the relationship.”

Sam had a puzzled look on his face. He turned to Michael, who was just as puzzled as he was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you hung out in the gay clubs or on the gay party circuit in Miami Beach you would know what a stud is.” Boris paused. “I do not believe you two are the couple you say you are.”

“No! Alex and I are a couple, pal. I don’t know what I have to do to prove that to you.”

“How about you have Alex get down on his knees and choke on your cock to prove you’re the stud?”

Sam and Michael’s faces went blank.

“Go one. Prove you’re the stud, Chuck.”

Michael began stroking Sam’s cock. He leaned into his ear. “Don’t worry, Sam, I got this,” he whispered.

Sam began to sweat as Michael was stroking his cock. He moaned as the blood rushed towards his cock, making it harder. Once Michael felt a bulge under Sam’s towel he took it off and got to his knees. Michael licked the head of his cock, taking in all of Sam’s pre-cum. He then slowly took in Sam’s cock. The head of Sam’s cock disappeared in Michael’s mouth. Michael kept inching up the shaft until he was able to take in all of Sam’s cock. The bulge of the cock could be seen down Michael’s throat. He spent a few seconds with Sam’s cock in his mouth, feeling the rush caused by the cock blocking his windpipe. Once he was ready for air, Michael took Sam’s cock out of his mouth and kept blowing it. Every so often Michael would deep throat Sam’s cock again until he couldn’t breathe for a few minutes. Finally Sam’s balls tensed. He blew his load in Michael’s mouth; Michael swallowed Sam’s cum.

“That was delicious, Pumpkin,” Michael said as he picked himself up off the floor.

Boris clapped as Sam was recovering from his blowjob. “Well done, Alex, well done. I think it’s time we stepped into the sauna now.”

Sam picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. “I’m going to try to forget you did that to me,” Sam whispered in Michael’s ear as the two followed Boris to the sauna.

“I didn’t like what I had to do, either, but it was tactical ops, Sam.”

“I don’t know about that. It looked like you were _really_ into what you were doing back there. I mean, _Pumpkin,_ Mikey? Seriously?”

“Shut up, Sam.”

***

Back at the loft, Fiona and Michael were around his laptop.

“Yes, Fi, I actually had to blow Sam so we could get Peter’s money and his domestic partnership papers from Boris.”

“I still don’t believe you.”

Michael pulled out a recordable DVD. “While I was picking the safe in the bathhouse, Sam went to the security room and took this DVD. It’s proof that I gave Sam head in front of Boris.”

Michael put the DVD in the laptop. Once the video program came up, Michael adjusted it to the scene where he was deep-throating Sam in front of Boris. After the scene was over Michael stopped the DVD and took it out of the computer. “This will be the last time this DVD gets played. I’m immediately warping this disc so no DVD player can play it again.”

“What a pity. That was pretty hot tactical ops. Maybe I should buy a strap-on from a sex shop and you can perform that on my dildo.”

“Fi.”

“It was just a suggestion.”


End file.
